(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a welding portion inspection system that determines quality of a part in which two components are joined so as to improve quality of a product and overall durability.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Spot welding, arc welding, and laser welding often are used in a vehicle production process, and about 400 welding points are formed in a vehicle, where a subset of these welding points are inspected.
Demand for improved welding quality has increased in conjunction with a desire to improve vehicle body assemble quality, and an ultrasonic wave inspection device is used as a quality device after a vehicle body is welded.
A welding portion quality measuring device using ultrasonic wave includes an ultrasonic wave generator, a media, and a film, where the ultrasonic wave inspection method has to use liquid media that is applied on an inspection surface, and the inspection result of the ultrasonic wave device can be mapped in a graph having an X axis that is time and a Y axis that is strength of an ultrasonic wave.
Further, a heat method is used to apply heat to the welding portion, and an infrared camera is used to measure the radiated heat so as to measure the quality of the welding portion.
Methods for applying heat to the welding portion include those in which a high level of flash (light) is used to apply heat to the welding portion, and an eddy current is used to heat the welding portion. However, these methods have disadvantages that it is impossible to inspect the welding portion in a closed area and the inspection time is long.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.